Tellun
Tellun was a star system located in the space of the United Federation of Planets, near the border with the Klingon Empire, in the Alpha Quadrant. It was home to two humanoid civilizations, the Elasians and the Troyians, as well as an Orion Colony. The system was rich in dilithium ( , , ). It was a binary star system, comprised of an F class yellow giant star and a blue dwarf star. They had a brightness of absolute magnitude −3. The Tellun system contained seven planets ( ), two of which were Class M: Elas, the inner second planet; and Troyius, the outer fifth planet ( ). :Star Trek Maps states that Troyius is the first planet and Elas is the second planet, but this is in contradiction to the Captain's Log of "Elaan of Troyius". In the 2270s, the system had class 2 facilities for starship support ( ). History The notorious Orion pirate Half-a-Man Sooris led his massive pirate fleet, the largest in history, in the devastating sacking of the Tellun system on the 19th February, 1894 AD (reference stardate −2/9402.19), which lasted for weeks. The pirates outnumbered the defenders, and many Orion Colony crews mutinied to return and defend their homes. The Orion Colony on Troyius, once one of their most productive worlds, was temporarily abandoned, and over 2.5 million people died, including 1.5 million Orions. Civilization was all but wiped from its surface ( ). In the 22nd century, at approximately the same time, the Elasians and Troyians both developed interplanetary travel. As soon as the two races became aware of one another, relations developed into rivalry and quickly into war ( ). The complete story of how the war began was still being pieced together by historians and diplomats of the late 23rd century ( ). The battles were fought with relatively crude interplanetary spacecraft, lasers and atomic weapons, all in a major interplanetary war for control over the Tellun system ( ). The war continued on into the mid-23rd century. Both powers made contact with the Federation in 2258, and soon after became members, but continued to skirmish with each other ( ). By this time, the Troyians had managed to fight the Elasians to a draw ( ). The Carter Winston Group established a medical chemical company in the Tellun system sometime prior to 2267. Dr. Karen Patterson worked for this company until late 2268, when she joined Bendes Kettaract's project to create a stable Omega molecule ( }}). When rich deposits of heavy metals, minerals, and dilithium were discovered on Troyius, it became a world of significant strategic importance ( ). With that, the Federation wanted to end the conflict between the two planets and volunteered to serve as a mediator in peace talks between the two. Finally, a truce was declared ( , ). However, the Klingons also had an interest in the events in the system and sought to subvert the Federation's efforts. In 2268, the peace negotiations resulted in an arranged marriage between Cosalthan II of Troyius, and Dohlman Elaan of Elas, in hopes of ending the hostilities ( , ). The was sent to serve as ambassador, aiding peace negotiations and transporting Elaan to Troyius for the marriage. En route to Troyius, the Enterprise was sabotaged and was set upon by a Klingon D7 class battle cruiser. It was during the course of the indecisive battle that the Enterprise crew discovered that the Klingons' true interest in the Tellun system was the Elasian dilithium deposits. Despite Klingon interference, Elasian sabotage and Elaan's reluctance, the mission was successful ( ). The centuries of war ended with the marriage of the Cosalthan and Elaan; the pair went on to jointly rule both their worlds ( ). The admission of Elas into the Federation reduced the Klingon presence within the Tellun system. However, some factions in the Council of Lords still supported an alliance with the Klingon Empire ( ). Though Klingons made further attempts to disrupt the peace and gain access to the dilithium deposits, the Tellun system remained stable ( ). Troyius developed into a major dilithium supplier for Starfleet and the Federation ( ). The peace between Elas and Troyius continued through the late 23rd and 24th centuries, with no significant violations of their treaty. However, renewed warfare remained a topic of great concern for the Federation, especially during the Federation-Cardassian War and the Dominion War, given the risk to Starfleet's dilithium supply ( ). During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Troyius was threatened, but the SCE crew aboard the succeeded in making the planet temporarily disappear, thus eluding attack ( ). Mirror Universe At the same time in the mirror universe, the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] also participated in the same mission between Elas and Troyius. However, in this reality, Captain negotiated with the Dohlman to gain exclusive access to the dilithium deposits and was able to take control of the Klingon battle cruiser after killing its crew with the use of the Tantalus field ( ). System * Tellun (primary) ** Tellun I ** Tellun II (Elas) ** Tellun III ** Tellun IV ** Tellun V (Troyius) ** Tellun VI ** Tellun VII :The planetary locations of Elas and Troyius were given in the . External link * category:star systems category:beta Quadrant stars and systems category:federation stars and systems category:binary star systems